Boa vs python
In a bizarre example of foreshadowing, the film opens with a pro-wrestling bout. Two masked wrestlers, one named "Boa" the other "Python", are grappling.[neutrality is disputed] Enjoying this spectacle is multi-millionaire casino owner Broddick and his girlfriend Eve. Their night out is interrupted by a phone call. We cut to see the man making the call, Ramon. He informs Broddick that his "package" has arrived and is being delivered. Broddick is delighted and promises lucrative compensation to Ramon for his work. Ramon hangs up and we see he is part of a group that is transporting something large aboard an 18-wheeler. As they drive, something goes wrong; whatever it is that is sealed inside the back of the truck has woken up and has become enraged. The convoy stops. Ramon gets a tranquilizer gun and orders a panel to be opened. Unfortunately, a serpentine tail smashes through the panel and begins to wreak havoc. One of the men is startled and fires his gun, accidentally hitting the main control circuit on the back of the truck. The main door of the sealed container opens, and a nightmarish python, close to 80 feet in length, emerges and kills the group, but not before Ramon manages to detonate a bomb, destroying the convoy, but not the snake. On board his black and gold Boeing 747, multi-millionaire Broddick reveals his plan to bring extreme big-game hunting to the city, as yet another pastime for the mega-wealthy, and the python is to be the quarry. While in a sexual tryst with his girlfriend Eve, Broddick sees a news report detailing the destruction of Ramon's convoy. Now realizing the python has escaped, Broddick decides to bring his big-game hunting associates to their prey. Meanwhile, the python makes its home in a water treatment facility and starts to kill people for food. FBI Agent Sharpe investigates the wrecked convoy and discovers a large snake scale on the wreckage. Quickly realizing what he is up against. Agent Sharpe is familiar with the events in the film Python). Agent Sharpe is determined to prevent the python from killing more people. He enlists reptile expert Dr. Emmett and marine biologist Monica Bonds to come up with a plan to stop the python. They plan to merge Monica's dolphin-camera headgear and tracking system to Dr. Emmett's giant Scarlet Boa, Betty. They hope Betty will seek out and kill the equally giant python. The trio, now joined by a backup team of FBI agents and soldiers, transport Betty to the water treatment facility. She quickly enters and begins to track the python. Despite Monica's assurances, the tracking system proves faulty, providing only sporadic coverage. Betty manages to kill several soldiers who advance too far into the facility. When the trio finally gets the tracking system back online, they are horrified to see Betty and the python having sexual intercourse. At this time, Broddick and his surviving hunters (the python having killed one member already), enter the opposite end of the treatment facility and begin to track the reptile. They are surprised when they stumble upon a nest of eggs, guarded by Betty, whom they had not expected to see. Betty kills Eve, causing Broddick to snap. Eventually, he makes his way out and, the rest of his team killed by both Betty and the python, finally meets up with Dr. Emmett and Monica (Agent Sharpe having been killed already). He informs them of the nest of eggs, which Dr. Emmett claims "cannot be possible". The python decides to devour the eggs, sending Betty into a rage, and the two snakes finally begin their epic battle. Broddick is taken into custody. The tracking system starts to function again and Dr. Emmett finally sees Betty's nest. He decides to go back into the treatment facility to save the nest. Monica goes with him. Broddick has sneaked away and has commandered an APC. Dr. Emmett and Monica, using the tracking system, track Betty to underneath a disco. Betty smashes through the floor, as does the giant Python. Broddick enters the club, wielding a flamethrower, and starts to kill both man and beast. The two snakes grab him and, in a vicious tug-of-war, rip him in half. The two snakes continue their battle underneath the disco with Dr. Emmett and Monica hot on their trail. The battling snakes end up fighting on subway tracks. Betty, losing badly, is saved by Dr. Emmett, who activates an electrical spike device he implanted into her head. The shock throws her off the subway tracks just as a speeding bullet train slams into the python and crushes its head. Dr. Emmett and Monica celebrate the death of the python, but become concerned when it is revealed Betty has crawled away. The duo head back into the treatment facility to bring Betty home. edit] Cast Category:movies